1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage systems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for an enhanced controller architecture in solid state drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of controller architecture exist for controlling flash media. The Open NAND Flash Interface (ONFI) is a standard interface that specifies some common sets of commands that flash memory manufacturers should support. ONFI supports some low level rudimentary I/O operations that can include, for example, page write/read and block erase. However, effective flash media management often involves a number of high level and potentially process-intensive functions such as logical-to-physical mapping, garbage collection, and wear leveling. These functions are beyond the scope of ONFI and thus an effective controller architecture needs to address these needs while providing a high level of data throughput performance to the host.